


Childhood Memories Made New

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Back from their honeymoon and  barely able to spend time together with Oliver learning everything he needs to know about being CEO and Laurel back to work at CNRI catching up on cases they get snowed in one night at Queen Mansion. With nothing else to do the two decide to go outside and relive their childhood.





	

Mrs. Dinah Laurel Queen, Laurel twirled the ring on her finger with a smile. They had only been married for a month and the name still stole her breath away whenever she heard it. She had been dreaming of this since she was a teenager and they had started their first doomed relationship only to find their way back to each other years later.

It wasn’t like the teenage fantasies, it wasn’t even like what she had expected when they got engaged. The honeymoon had been more so, but ever since they returned to Star City it felt they only got to see each other when they went to bed and sometimes not even in the morning. Laurel was busy catching up on cases at CNRI and Oliver was having his CEO lessons as they had been termed. Still there wasn’t a thing that she would change.

******************************************************

Case files were scattered across her desk and she rubbed her eyes and took a sip of the hot coco that was on her desk. Laurel look confused at the cup because she could have sworn she had made herself a cup of coffee. “I was wondering when you were going to notice something had changed.” She looked up in surprise as Ollie leaned against the door before making his way toward her.

“How long have you been standing there? And why aren’t you dressed, you have that dinner meeting.” He leaned down and kissed her. She missed those, it felt like they didn’t get enough of them. He didn’t answer her, instead closing the file and turning her chair around so she could see out the window. Snow nearly made it impossible to see anything. The lights around the mansion was the only source of light.

There was no protest from her as he picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. “The meeting was canceled on account of the snow. My parents are finding a hotel and Thea is spending the night with Roy. Which just leaves us both home for once.”

She glanced at the desk and than back at him before landing another kiss on his lips. “Well Mr. Queen how can I resist such a temptation?” They needed to get their own place soon, but for the moment his family home worked. She had always loved the place and despite the lack of privacy at times it was home.

Laurel squeaked as he picked her up. “Well than Mrs. Queen, let’s go get dressed and have some fun.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her away from the office.

“Dressed? Ollie we have the house to ourselves for once, shouldn’t we be taking off clothes?” He carried her to their bedroom and deposited her on the bed before he shook his head with a smile. He threw their coats and other winter gear beside her and started to change into something more.

“I promise I’ll warm you up after, but I thought we could go play out in the snow. When was the last time you let go and just had fun. The honeymoon doesn’t count.” She bit her lip and glanced toward the wall knowing the snow would be perfect to play in.

It had been to long since she just acted like a kid and Laurel slipped on the clothes he had thrown at her. “Fine, but I expect you to keep that promise.”

**********************************************************

The snow was cold but as she held out her tongue to catch a flake on it she felt like a kid again. “Okay you were right, this is fun.” She heard the chuckle before she felt him wrap her arms around her.

“Can I hear you say that again?” She laughed and kissed him before wiggling out of his grip. Laying down on the snow she started to make a snow angel.

“Nope, but come join me. It’s fun.” She stopped for a second and looked at him but just gave a half-hearted shrug when Oliver shook his head no. She didn’t pay attention to what he was doing until the snow ball came flying at her. 

Laurel let out a scream as she sat up and quickly made her own snowball. “Come on Lance we both know how this ends.” Oliver had usually won their games as children but that was because him and Tommy would gang up on her.

“It’s Queen now and you don’t have your little helper here with you.” She threw the snowball and watched it hit him squarely in the chest. The two kept it up for several minutes. Missing some and others both getting hit. She was getting cold but it was to much fun to stop.

“Okay, Mrs. Queen. I think it’s time that you admit you lost.” He was hit in the face with another snowball as he got closer and while he couldn’t see her, her laugh seemed to echo around him. He could tell she was trying to talk but she was laughing to hard for words to form. “Oh you’re so going to pay for that.”

She stopped laughing as he started to run toward her and Laurel took off in a run of her own. It didn’t take him long to reach and grab her, spinning her around in a circle before taking them both to the snow. “Ollie, it’s cold and wet.” It didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Say I won and I’ll let you up.” Laurel shook her head no and leaned up to kiss him but before she got there, he was pushing snow down her jacket. He flinched a little at the screeching noise she made before smirking. “Say it.”

Laurel pushed away from him and huffed. “Fine you won. Now you promised to warm me up if I came and played with you.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her inside.

“One promise I’m happy to keep.”


End file.
